


《琴》

by orphan_account



Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强, 王毅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: * 最近Author忽有一沙雕想法故套用一下琴师的故事* 爱国爱党好青年，没错，就是本patiort！
Relationships: 平&强, 毅&强, 社会主义兄弟情
Kudos: 6





	《琴》

**Author's Note:**

> 权重者=习近平  
> 他/一人之下万人之上=李克强  
> 部长=王毅

多少人恨的眼睛出血，多少人妒得牙根发酸，他却只是心如止水地弹他的桐木琴。位高权重者的宠爱他视若无物，弦声中深藏的情绪他只想诉说给静静坐在那权重者身旁的部长。终于到了爱宠无极的地步，多少年来的第一次，权重者挥手让部长退下，告诉他今夜无需再趋奉左右。宴厅之上只余下权重者和一人之下万人之上的他。  
两两相对下，他笑着抱住弹琴的他，说今晚留下吧。他兀自扬着他傲然的头颅，身后摆着的桐木琴象征着静默无言的反抗。软的不行，他就翻脸就要用强，他是一手掌管这个国家的人，还没有谁敢违逆他的意思。撕扯退让之间他心爱的桐木琴被暴怒的权重者狠狠摔在地上，生生断做两半。  
他震惊，跌坐在地上不住颤抖。桐木琴是他与家乡唯一纽带。权重者被败了兴致，冷冷一笑，免去他的职位。禁足办公室，非诏不得见人。  
部长担心不过，悄悄前来探望，悉心为他讲笑话，逗他开心。又煮了清粥小菜一勺一勺喂给他，笑容如初见时那样开朗，给予他深深的安慰。办公室的冷寂岁月，也变得好过许多。  
他的心情渐愈，部长问他究竟为何失了权重者的心，他只是别过头淡淡道，那天技艺鄙陋，不慎弹错了音以致此祸。部长知道他不愿多言，便请人制了新琴赠与他。他抚琴时总是郁郁不乐，部长也说，琴声中少了韵致。  
原来制琴的木头大有讲究，唯有用安徽的桐木方可弹出往昔的韵味。没了家乡的桐木，也就弹不出家乡的曲。砸坏的桐木琴在已不在，部长想尽办法托人从安徽运来桐木，才又赶制出一把桐木琴。交到他的手中时，一向清冷如谪仙的他也泛起温柔的笑意。那日约定了见面，到傍晚却又下起雨来。  
他担心部长不会来，他却还是如约而来，冒冒失失地闯进来，满身衣裳都湿透了却还抬头冲他傻笑。纷飞的雨迷乱了静若止水的心，暖黄的灯光映出暧昧的姿态，他拨弦的手越来越凌乱。是谁起身关了灯，是谁身上晶莹的雨珠浸湿了白衬衫，他好心备下的雨伞，最终却是没有用上。  
日理万机的权重者再也没有提起过他，前有国家政务繁杂，后有妻子体贴照料，至于一个心血来潮宠过几日又转头丢在脑后的小小的他，恐怕早已忘了有这个人。部长依旧尽职责每天跟随在权重者的身边，他们依旧情如手足五份彼此，只是某日权重者笑着跟他说要为他做一场好媒时，他爽朗地笑着推辞掉。  
岁月如流无声淌过。冬至，权重者的妻子又产一儿，权重者甚喜，大赦天下，被遗在办公室的他也得以出那诡谲多变的政坛中心回家乡。他背着部长费尽心思才制得的桐木琴，孤身步步走远，走出政坛中心，走回他日思夜想的故里。曾经痛恨到极点的政坛中心，真正到了离别时却也有了怅然地不舍。  
慕然回首间，隐隐约约听见部长站于权重者的身侧，轻轻哼起他们最熟悉的那阙曲子。那时，权重者手中抱着新生的孩子满脸喜气，他对部长说，等过了年我会为你择一门好亲事，你们的孩儿若是男儿就结为兄弟，若是女儿就定娃娃亲，你要永远留在我的身边帮我处理政务，我一定不会亏待你。  
政坛与权重者的恩威无常，翻手为云覆手为雨，政坛中心的往事皆如浮生一梦，醒来时除却手头这把桐木琴，什么也没有了。不开心时再没有谁会喂我一勺热粥，下雨时再也没有谁会冒冒失失闯进我的房间，然而岁月依旧如流光无声淌过。


End file.
